A Better Life
by somethingpink1
Summary: Hai guys! I hope you enjoy! I will be writing a new chapter shortly! :D DISCLAIMER******I DO NOT OWN THE CITY OF EMBER
1. The Discovery

Chapter 1

Lina and Doon had reached the outside world with Poppy. They boated through a raging river and climbed for several hours, but they were finally here. It was especially hard with a toddler on their hands, but they made it. Lina was so happy, she didn't know what to do with herself. "Hey Doon, what's that over there?" Doon looked to where she was pointing.

"I honestly do not know." Doon replied. He approached the small furry creature and started to draw it in his notebook, when it jumped on him. At first, Doon screamed. Then he realized that it was Poppy wearing some soft kind of fabric, called fur. Doon giggled along with the two girls as he started to erase his drawing in his notebook. He smiled at Lina. "Did you do this?" he questioned.

"Maybe." Lina replied, not revealing anything.

"You did do this!" Doon shouted, playfully.

They all started to play chase. Poppy waddled along on her tiny legs, trying to catch up to Doon and Lina.

Poppy tripped and fell. She had scraped her knee and she started to cry.

Lina rushed over to Poppy. "What's the matter, sweetie?"

Doon slowly followed Lina.

"Weg. Scrathed." Poppy said.

"Your leg is scratched?" Lina asked.

Poppy nodded. She started to sob even louder than before.

"Ssshhhh. Everything will be alright." Lina cradled Poppy in her arms and rocked her back and forth, as Doon started to collect a strange pokey plant. It was called aloe.

Doon brought the plant leaf over to Poppy and squeezed the liquid out onto her knee.

This caused Poppy to freak out even more. She screamed and shouted until she couldn't anymore.

Lina set Poppy down gently onto the grass, hoping she would fall asleep. She walked over to Doon. "We need to make a shelter." she said.

Doon nodded. He walked around picking up some sticks. "Will these do?" he questioned.

Lina smiled. "Those are perfect! Find really long ones."

They started to collect really long sticks and some large rocks. Lina outlined an area with the large rocks for where their shelter would be.

Doon started to prop the large sticks up against the rocks on either side. They stood up to make a tepee.

Lina noticed what Doon was doing. She smiled and ran to get more sticks. She picked up one after the next and made a pile next to the foundation of their 'house'.

Doon kept stacking and stacking them. Some sticks started to fall. "Hey Lina, do you think you can get me some of that green rope hanging from the trees?"

"Sure!" Lina replied. She jumped up and climbed the trees to get the green rope. 'What is this?' she thought. Lina saw a label on it. "Vines." she said to herself. She gathered a bunch of the vines and took them back to Doon.

Doon took the vines out of her hands and started to tie the tops of the sticks together.

Lina nodded. "What a great idea, Doon!" She glanced over at Poppy, who had finally fell asleep.

He didn't say anything back to Lina, as he was focused building them a shelter.

Doon had finished building the tepee a few hours later. By the time he was finished, the sun started to set.

Lina picked up Poppy and gently laid her down on the grass bed. She curled up around her and started to fall asleep.

Doon smiled at the two girls. He laid down at the opposite side of the giant tepee and fell asleep. 'Tomorrow is going to be a great day!' he thought to himself.


	2. The Hunt

Chapter 2

Birds chirped and tweeted as the sun slowly peeked up over the horizon. Doon yawned and slowly stretched as he sat up. He smiled as he looked over to little Poppy and Lina sleeping. A small white thing started to fall from the sky. Doon concentrated on the unidentified object, as it landed on the ground.

"Huh?" he asked himself. Doon slowly approached the thin item. He picked it up. It had words on it. "Oh." He realized. "It's a piece of paper!" He sat down in the grass and started to read it.

"Dear Lina, Poppy, and Doon,

This is a note to help guide you through your journey. You will receive more notes along the way, from me to you. Today you will be needing to supply everyone with food. Take this sharp piece of metal to help carve your weapon out of wood. By the way, wood comes from those tall plants with all of the green paper-like objects hanging off of it. Once you have carved your weapon, you must use it. But don't waste it on insects or those small flying creatures. Use it on a big beast, so that you will be well fed for a few weeks. Well, have fun but don't get hurt.

Signed,

Your Helper"

Doon stood up and took the note back to the tepee. He held the sharp piece of metal in his other hand, as he started to wake Lina up. "Lina…." Doon whispered. "Time to wake up." He said.

Lina startled awake. "What?!" she screamed. "Oh. It's just you. Sorry Doon." She giggled. "So what are we doing?"

"I got this note that fell from the sky. It says that we need to make a weapon and kill something with it to get food." Doon explained.

Lina gasped. "Why should we kill something? Why can't we find some fruit or something?"

"According to this note, we have to kill a giant beast to keep us well fed for a few weeks." Doon said. He handed the note to Lina.

Lina read the note slowly. She looked up at Doon. "Fine. But you have to kill it." She sighed.

Doon nodded. "Of course! I will go look for something right now while you take care of Poppy."

Lina smiled. "Okay!"

Poppy was already up because of Lina's screaming. "Wha?" she drooled.

"It's okay Poppy. Just go back to sleep." Lina said.

Poppy soon fell back asleep.

Doon hiked up a few hills, and then saw something in the corner of his eye. 'What was it?' he thought. He slowly approached where he saw the movement and gasped. A giant beast with blood-red eyes stood over him. The beast had to be at least ten feet tall! It growled in Doon's face and opened its wide mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. Doon screamed and started to run in the other direction.


End file.
